Source code may be described as computer instructions written in a human-readable format. The instructions are written in a computer programming language that can be executed by a processor after being compiled or interpreted into machine-readable instructions, which is often called object code. Script code may be defined as computer programs written for runtime environments that can interpret and automate the execution of tasks which could alternatively be executed one-by-one by a human operator. Examples of environments that may be automated through script code include software applications, web pages within a web browser, the shells of operating systems (“OS”), and several general purpose and domain-specific languages, such as those for embedded systems.
There are circumstances in which analysis, or an audit, of the script code is desired, including, for example, to assess different metrics and for code standard compliance. However, this analysis may be difficult to perform, particularly for large volumes of script code. Therefore, there is a need for a computerized tool that audits script code in a more efficient manner. The script code in this context is referring to QTP Scripts & Loadrunner Scripts and the approach can be applied for any similar needs.